


Twin Flames and Little Sisters

by saladman



Series: Avatar: The Dragon from the South [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladman/pseuds/saladman
Summary: A series of one-shots I'm using to help flesh out characters and get a feel for writing them.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Dragon from the South [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880209
Kudos: 4





	Twin Flames and Little Sisters

Zuko and Katara had never seen Sokka like this. He had been angry and upset before but right now, the firebender was a ticking time-bomb.

The air around him had heated up and he was vaguely aware of it but the only thing he felt was a red-hot anger.

Angry at himself for being born a black sheep, with a power identical to the ones those who tore his home apart had, for falling in love with the man who was in live with his sister, at Tui and La for letting his spirit enter this world, at the dragons for ever inventing Fire bending, at Aang for ever showing up.

He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, the candles he was meditating with now nothing more than white-hot balls of flame.

Zuko spoke to him as if he were a wild animal. "Sokka, I need you to calm down." His voice was quiet out of fear of angering him. Shona could hold his own booth with and without his bending and had skills on par with Zuko's own in a style based off of water bending. He was strong enough to take his element's opposite and incorporate it.

"Was I supposed to find out you were in love with my sister or were you planning on telling me?" Sokka's voice was colder than the Southern winters he grew up in.

Zuko sat opposite to Sokka, careful not to touch him. "Sokka, I promise you it's not Katara I'm in love with."

His eyes shot open, wide and angry like an animal fighting to stay alive. "Who is it then, Prince Zuko? Toph, Suki? Aang?" Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Zuko sighed, pushing Sokka's hands together. There was one surefire way to put out a bender's fire, though it was slightly dangerous. "None of therm, Sokka." It was like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he broke down sobbing into Zuko's arms. Zuko just pulled him tighter and held him, letting him cry. 


End file.
